Tom and Jerry: White House Down
''Tom and Jerry: White House Down ''is a 2023 American political action thriller film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), WB Animation, Sony/Columbia Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Centropolis Entertainment and Mythology Entertainment. It is also a crossover with Tom and Jerry and White House Down (2013). Plot: Characters: * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend, Toodles' husband and Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-boss. In this movie, he is John Cale's pet cat and a United States Capitol Police officer along together with Jerry and Tuffy in the White House. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tom's rival, Tuffy's uncle, Geraldine's brother, Mrs. Mouse's son, Cherie's husband, Muscles' cousin and Uncle Harry's grandnephew. In this movie, he is John Cale's pet mouse and a United States Capitol Police officer along together with Tom and Tuffy in the White House. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew, Geraldine's son, Mrs. Mouse's grandson, Muscles' cousin, Uncle Harry's grandnephew and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is John Cale's pet mouse and a United States Capitol Police officer along together with Tom and Jerry in the White House. * John Cale - A United States Capitol Police officer. * James Sawyer - The President of the United States. * Carol Finnerty - Secret Service Presidential Detail Deputy Special Agent-in-Charge. * Emil Stenz - An ex-Delta Force and CIA operative. Leader of the mercenaries. * Tin, Pan and Alley - The three Siamese evil cats, who is Tom and Toodles' ex-boss and three of Stenz's Hench-cats. * McWolf - The sly wolf and One of Stenz's Henchmen. * Eli Raphelson - Speaker of the United States House of Representatives. * Emily Cale - The daughter of John Cale and a owner and friend of Geraldine Mouse. * Geraldine Mouse - A female brown mouse with a sky-blue dress, darker blue shoes and short black hair, who is Tuffy's mother and love-interest, Jerry and Cherie's sister, Mrs. Mouse's daughter, Uncle Harry and Muscles' niece and Tom's friend. In this movie, she is Emily's pet mouse in the White House and she almost got killed by ex-Delta Force and CIA operative and Tuffy rescue his mother Geraldine. * Martin James Walker - Head of the Secret Service Presidential Detail Special Agent-in-Charge. * Donnie Donaldson - White House Tour Guide. * Skip Tyler - A computer hacker and the technical specialist in Stenz's group. * Alvin Hammond - The Vice President of the United States. * Melanie - The former wife of John Cale and the mother of Emily Cale and the owner and friend of Toodles Galore, Cherie Mouse, Geraldine Mouse, Mrs. Mouse, Muscles Mouse and Uncle Harry. * Toodles Galore - A white cat, who is Tom's wife, Cherie's friend and Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-girlfriend and she is Melanie's pet female cat. * Cherie Mouse - A purple scarf, shirt and wearing a light-brown mouse, who is Jerry's wife, Tuffy's aunt, Mrs. Mouse, Geraldine, Muscles and Uncle Harry's twin sister and she is Melanie's pet female mouse. * Mrs. Mouse - An elderly brown mouse in a pink shirt, black glasses and white hair, who is Jerry and Geraldine's mother, Tuffy's grandmother, Muscles and Cherie's aunt and Uncle Harry's twin brother and she is Melanie's pet female mouse. * Muscles Mouse - A super-strong mouse with yellow shirt and green bolder hat, who is Jerry, Geraldine, Tuffy's cousin, Mrs. Mouse's nephew, Uncle Harry and Cherie's older brother. In this movie, he is Melanie's pet mouse. * Uncle Harry - A dark-brown mouse with a boater and a red Hawaiian shirt, who is Jerry, Geraldine, Tuffy's uncle, Mrs. Mouse, Muscles and Cherie's older brother. In this movie, he is Melanie's pet mouse. * Droopy Dog - A white bulldog and he helps with The President of the United States. * General Caulfield - Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. * Kellerman - Capitol Police officer. * Ted Hope - Secret Service agent. * Wallace - Vice President Chief of Staff. * Muriel Walker - Martin Walker's wife. * Carl Killick - A right-wing militant and one of Stenz's henchmen. * Alison Sawyer - First Lady of the United States. * Motts - One of Stenz's henchmen. * Mulcahy - One of Stenz's henchmen. * Jenna - Assistant to the Vice President. * Captain Hutton - An analyst in the Pentagon. * Ryan Todd - Secret Service agent. * Conrad Cern - A right-wing white supremacist and one of Stenz's henchmen. Voice Cast: Quotes: Trivia: * It is also a crossover with Tom and Jerry and White House Down (2013). * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with moderate violence, mild threat, injury detail, infrequent mild bad language. * Suggested Running Times: 130 Minutes (NTSC), 125 Minutes (PAL). * Tin, Pan and Alley and McWolf helps with Emil Stenz and his henchmen army in the White House. * Muscles and Uncle Harry fights the bad guys as Tin, Pan and Alley in the White House. * Uncle Harry didn't died, they fight with his older brother Muscles. * Tuffy Mouse rescue his mother Geraldine by the Stena's army. Release: Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:White House Down Category:2023 films Category:2023 Category:Drama Category:Crime Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Crossovers